


Taste of Home

by Merfilly



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 10:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piotr wants to spoil his sister a little</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/gifts).



"Where did you find them?" Illyana asked in awe as Piotr brought her to the breakfast table. Vatrushkas set on each plate, with a glass of cold milk for each of the siblings.

"There is a local bakery run by the family of a woman who left before the Party took power," Piotr told her. "I thought, for your birthday. We could have a treat from near to home."

She reached up and hugged his neck fiercely before sitting down, smiling radiantly.

"It is the best birthday already, brother," she told him warmly.

He could only smile at her happiness.


End file.
